


Good Game

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fic!February, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are playing a game of pool...at least...Ian is trying to. Mickey has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Game

"Mick, c’mon stop!" Ian laughed, although he was getting a little frustrated with Mickey’s inappropriate timing. He heard him let out a huff behind him, as he realigned his shot, bent over with his cue at the ready. Just as he was about to try for the left corner pocket, Mickey pinched his ass cheek, making him jump and scratch his turn. "Mickey!"

The older boy laughed devilishly, tongue sticking out. He stepped closer to Ian and grabbed him by the waist, yanking him to him. “What? I couldn’t resist with you sticking it out like that.” He ran his hands down to the back pockets of his jeans and squeezed.

Ian pushed Mickey back and rolled his eyes. “I was not sticking it out, I was trying to play pool like you said you wanted to.”

Mickey quirked an eyebrow, “Did I say that?” He smiled seductively, as he backed Ian against the side of the pool table, pushing him down and straddling him. He watched as Ian fought to keep his eyes from fluttering closed from the sensation of his hand sliding up under his shirt. “I just said I wanted to show it to you…” Mickey leaned down and sucked at his neck until he got a soft moan out of him.

"Mick," Ian half-breathed, annoyed more with himself for not really trying hard enough to stop him, "…there’s balls in my back." That only made Mickey grind down on him and grin wider.

"There’s balls on your front, too," he said lowly, licking his lips the way he knew drove Ian crazy.

"Fuck, Mickey, can we at least finish the game?" Ian wondered how his hand got to the dip in Mickey’s back, and he quickly stood back up and away from him. He held the cue out to him, "It’s your turn, since you made me miss."

Mickey sighed, only slightly defeated as he made sure to brush his fingers along Ian’s as he took it from him, staring him right in the eyes. He moved around to where he was right in front of him and bent over, carefully scrutinizing which ball to go for with his ass perfectly in the redhead’s view. He looked over his shoulder at his flushed face and averted eyes, and chuckled.

"Hmmm…" he wiggled his ass in a feigned attempt at finding the best position, dragging out the ‘mm’ like he was in a porno. He leaned back up and turned the cue in his hand so the larger side was pressed against his mouth in thought. He ran the polished wood tip along his lips slowly, opening his mouth slightly and sighing heavily. His brow was furrowed in concentration, focusing entirely on the table and not-so-absently stroking his hand up and down the stick.

"Would you just go already?" Ian hated that his voice came out shakier and raspier than he wanted. He ran a hand over his face and tried to ignore the blood rushing to just behind the zipper of his jeans. Mickey looked at him and didn’t even hide how much fun he was having. Ian couldn’t help but smile back.

Mickey leaned over the table again and lined up his side pocket double, sliding the cue between his propped fingers. When he felt Ian come up behind him and press his hard on against his ass, he backed into it more. He steeled himself to take the shot, but Ian grabbed his waist and humped, making the cue slip and only knock one ball into the hole while the other bounced off the side.

Ian leaned down until his chest was against Mickey’s back and whispered hotly in his ear, “Oops…game over…”

"I win," Mickey said, before turning his head to capture Ian’s mouth in a hard and sloppy kiss. Ian bucked against him a few more times, and Mickey moaned.

Ian broke the kiss and leaned away enough to frantically undo his jeans and slide them down halfway. Mickey dropped the cue and reached for his own pants, getting them down and completely off in just as much time. Ian sucked on his fingers until they were wet enough, and rubbed them around and in Mickey’s tight hole. He fingered him open quickly, not wanting to go slow.

"Oh fuck! Come on, Gallagher!" Mickey gritted with his hands and face flat on the hard cloth of the pool table. He spread his legs further apart and stuck his ass out.

Ian pulled his finger out and spit a huge wad into his hand. He slicked himself and held Mickey down, as he shoved the tip in. “Oh fuck, yeah…” he groaned. As soon as he was all the way in, he pulled out and thrust back in. He did this over and over, loving the way it felt when his dick was swallowed by Mickey’s pink ring. He lifted his leg up on the table for better access, and watched himself disappear inside the gaping hole.

"Yeah..yeah!" Mickey gasped, liking the new angle Ian was hitting with each hard thrust. He threw his head back and made a strained noise when his prostate was grazed repeatedly. "Oh, God, harder!"

Ian dug his fingers into the other man’s hips, and pumped faster with more force. Mickey had his eyes closed and was breathing hard; every breath getting knocked out of him. “You like that? Is this what you wanted, Mick? Me fucking you good on this pool table?” Ian panted over the sound of their sweaty skin smacking together.

Mickey let out a long low groan in response, and shuddered as he was close to popping off. His dick was leaking, as it hit against the side of the table with every impact. He reached down and only had to pump a few times before he was spewing across the table, getting white stickiness all over the green surface and some of the balls. “Uhhhh! Uhh, fuck yeah…shit!”

Ian kept pounding through Mickey’s orgasm until he was whimpering and shaking from too much stimulation. His hole clenched around him, as he let his leg down. Mickey leaned up and started thrusting back hard and fast, meeting Ian’s which were getting erratic the closer he got. Mickey pulled his head down and licked into his mouth, moaning and tightening around his cock.

"I’m gonna cum..!" Ian shouted, fucking Mickey harder until he buried himself deep inside him and came, filling him with hot wetness. He spasmed as the waves hit him, and collapsed on top of Mickey on the table. They were both trying to catch their breath and their shirts stuck to their skin. Ian rolled off and lay next to him, smiling contently.

"Good game."

Mickey turned and laughed, “Yeah.”

Ian cupped the back of his neck and brought him in for a kiss. “Want to play again?” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic down! 27 to go!
> 
> official tumblr post: http://mhunter10.tumblr.com/post/74647355795/fic-february-official-post
> 
> Check the fic!february and mhunter10 tags for more fics during the month!


End file.
